SipsCo. (Company)
SipsCo., also called SjipsCo., founded by and named after Sips and Sjin in theirMinecraft SeriesMinecraft Series, is the leading high quality dirt supplier to all of Minecraftia and are well known worldwide for their A+ grade dirt. Sips Co. was renamed Sjips Co. when Sips Co. acquired Sjin Independent Dirt Trader in exchange for 49% of stock in Sips Co. Sips is the Major Shareholder of Sips Co. with 51% share in the company and is also the CEO, Owner, and Founder of Sips Co. Meanwhile Sips' "right-hand man" Sjin is a shareholder with 49% share of the company. It was later revealed by Sips that his "left-hand man" was an old Legendary Game Developer friend of his named Ron Johnson who was placed as the Chairman (as stated in the Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 playthrough) of Sips Co., in charge of the popular Sipsco World! and formerly Sipsco Games. Recently, Sips decided to rebuild the Dirt Factory on the Yogscast Complete server with Turps and Lewis in their series "Dirtquest". SipsCo. is now owned by a Japanese corporation named "Fuku Shitu". History Sips Co. was founded by Sips, in his and Sjin's Minecraft series as a Mining Company, and after they had finished building Camelot. They soon hired Guy, the sheep, to man the customer service hotline. Sips Co. started off surprisingly well with only the occasional Enderman complaining about dirt (who were soon dealt with). However, these times did not last, and they soon met problems with the Beaver Mafia after Sips and Sjin entered Beaverdale; and in retaliation the Mafia destroyed Sips and Sjin's house (known as Deep Space Nine), kidnapped Guy, blew up their tool shed and pier, and killed Aloysius the cow. Sips and Sjin were forced to look for a replacement customer service representative as they went about looking for Guy. Sips and Sjin first hired three Snow Golems as secretaries, but then hired the Iron Golem named Problem Solver 3000 to take care of customer service. Tekkit Sips Co. soon expanded and made S.M.R.T Corp that was shown in Duncan's Tekkit series and was run by Sjin, and ran on alternate forms of energy. Plans for another Sips Co. factory were revealed by Sjin to Simon, Lewis, and Duncan during their Minecraft Tekkit series, however only Sjin appeared to be working on the project at the time; first marking out a line that distinguished land belonging to Sips Co, and land owned by "Not Co.", before constructing a Work Shed. Honeydew Inc. (Sips co.'s main rivals) soon began causing havoc at the new facility, performing numerous accounts of industrial sabotage including breaking into the work shed and setting of an alarm which was inside. However, it was later revealed that this was not actually a facility, but a fake to keep Honeydew Inc. from finding the real base of operations. Sips Co. found their third human Sjips Co. employee, Rythian, floating in the sea and subsequently hired him, to make sure they aren't outnumbered by their new rivals. What they didn't realize was that Rythian was simply using them and stole some of their resources (which would ultimately go towards his revenge plan against Sjin) before leaving the company. While Sips builds their first macerator to start up the base, Sjin returns to the Sips Co. work shed to discover it is covered in Honeydew Inc. brand dirt; forcing Sjin to threaten legal action. This does not deter the vicious onslaught of industrial espionage, and Sjin soon finds the portal Honeydew Inc. built under the work shed, and covers it with (high quality) dirt. The Honeydew Inc. crew soon show up again, and hassle Sjin some more by stealing his red-stone torch and blocking Sips Co. property with trees (a direct violation of Sips Co. regulations). Sjin returns to Sips and Rythian and finishes their house at the growing compound. Sjin, sick with all the hassle from Honeydew Inc. talks the rest of the Sips Co. crew into playing some pranks on Honeydew Inc. They then change and add signs around Honeydew Inc.'s property. After hours of work (no footage this), the piping of the sorting facility was deemed completed. The Sips Co. Trio decide to make multiple buildings instead of just one and they officially started work on the Sips Co. Compound building, a Geothermal facility, and a portal to the Nether. During their excursion into the Nether, they discover that Honeydew Inc. has already been in the area and a few cobblestone bridges could be seen. They set about gathering their own supply, but thanks to Sips mining some ore they are forced to fight off swarms of angered Zombie Pigmen while also taking fire from Ghasts. However, Sips got an enchanted golden sword; which would eventually get destroyed thanks to a sheep. Sips is almost trapped in the Nether as the portal closes before he could leave. Rythian came back through the portal, which was still lit on his and Sjin's end; creating a new portal in the process allowing Sips to escape. After they exit the nether they find themselves in the nether portal under the decoy Sips Co. compound. Disaster avoided, they then continue to work on the Sorting Facility, sorting out some of the flaws in their system while Rythian completes a Destruction Catalyst and the Geothermal Facility was completed. After these events, Rythian takes a holiday, which is unusual as Sips Co. doesn't allow holidays. Lewis has quit Honeydew Inc. due to Simon going mad with power and always hitting him and decides to look for a job at Sips Co. Sjin soon gets fired by Sips for messing up at the quarry and replaces him with "Silk Shirt Guy" (Lewis). During this, Sjin protests that Honeydew Inc. broke into the facility and potentially stole a few things but Sips was only concerned with his failures with the quarry. Sjin soon cries and runs home. After a while, he joins Honeydew Inc. and was ordered to harvest all the sugarcane and wheat. However, after he finished, Honeydew says that he didn't do the job well and fires him. Sjin soon cries and runs home again. Lewis on the other hand learns how to be a Sips Co. employee and discovers that he will be working seven days a week and twenty hours a day and earning minimum wage, but gets some good news: he gets to go to the Sips Co. Christmas party every hundred years. Sips also tells Lewis about the Dirt Master 3000, who was killed in a dirt tunnel collapse; but in five days of work proved to be a true inspiration to dirt collectors everywhere. Lewis soon returns to Honeydew Inc. to steal tools for Sips Co. in order to fix problems regarding the quarry. However soon does so again, this time to gather the supplies needed for an Alchemical Chest, and then a Condenser. Lewis used Honeydew Inc.'s Condenser to gather the diamonds needed to make a diamond pipe, which he used as a more efficient sorting system for the dirt. However, Sips was angered by Lewis use of 'Sorcery' and beat him repeatedly with Sips Co. brand dirt; effectively ending Lewis's employment at Sips Co.. Sips then goes to re-hire Sjin and they discover that Sjin's rape alarm had been stolen. As the two companies confronted each other over their thefts, Sjin stole back his alarm and Sips gave Lewis back his sapphire sword. The confrontation ended in a dirt-wrestling match in Sips Co.'s quarry with Lewis and Duncan using dirt to climb back out of the quarry after a bit of fighting. Sips returned to Sjin hoping to re-recruit him into Sips Co, however Sjin already had his own company, so Sips decided to go all-out and offered to make Sjin his new business partner, not employee, officially changing the name of the company to Sjips Co. A truly monumental moment in Sips Co. history. After the rejoining of Sips and Sjin, the duo continue work on the Compound. And on the way to gather lava from a near by volcano, they find Nilesy in a dirty hole. He is hired, becoming the forth human employee, and set to work on the pool. He however does not impress Sips, his new boss, and Sips gets more aggressive towards Nilesy as he makes mistakes. Sjin has a share in Honeydew Inc. for his services at Pig Island, while Lewis got a share from Sjin for helping him with his job. This happened without Sips actually knowing and it is unknown what consequences this might create for Sjin if it is true. In episode 21 of Sips and Sjins tekkit series it is announced that Nilesy and Rythian have gone their separate ways, and that they only came to Sjips Co. temporarily to get back on their feet. During the expanding and fixing of the pool, it is revealed that Sjips Co. also specialize in decking. After finishing the pool the duo decide to look for a pool boy, but the only applicant is Nilesy, who after failing the interview is crushed to death and his home destroyed. The duo then decide to build a fence around the Sips Co. Compound and Honeydew Inc. so they can defend themselves. After the walls are built Sjin and Sips fill the pool. Later they find a sign placed by Zoeya. After removing the sign and making gear for an expedition to the nether the duo decide to head to the The Captive Creeper (a bar for Hardcore Badasses run by MintyMinute) looking for a guide for the nether. The duo decide to bring Minty to the nether with them and start to look for blaze rods. After returning from the Nether, Sips and Sjin talk to Minty about the possibility of becoming a pool-boy, which she may accept after taking a dip in the pool herself. Sips and Sjin decide it's time to decommission Megaman Two, and Sjin rigs the place up with lots of TNT and gets Minty to set it off with a remote lever. The job is imperfect because some of the TNT was left untouched by the explosion and the redstone signal to the TNT, though pipes from the Quarry were severed, leaving it with a limited supply of power and quarried blocks flying out into the rubble. However, they discovered that there was uranium under their house all along (if only tekkit made it explode like a nuke.) With Minty turning down the poolboy offer she goes back to the bar. It is then that the boys decide that they need a hidden base away from the compound to test nuclear weapons. So they build boats and sail off into the sun set and head to a near by jungle where they decide will be a good place for the base. While looking for marble Sips discovers a volcano in the jungle that hasn't caught any leaves on fire (how? Who knows!) he then looks down and finds a marble deposit under the volcano and mine with his laser as much as he can to find Sjin making good progress. He head out once again leaving a way point and shows Sjin the volcano and they both mine the marble until they are satisfied. They mine underground back to the base and Sjin decides to make a tree at the top of the hill and add vines to hide it and not make it so obvious. Sips says that even this base could be discovered so they decide to make an en-suite and create a secret secret base under it to make the actual nuclear weapons in. They run out of power on the mining lasers and go back to the Sips co. compound to charge their lasers, get a batbox and other things they might need. while they are heading back they come across a building. They enter the building a discover it is a filming studio. They jump a small bit of water marked as "man eating fish" an go down the hole. they find a underground train that leads to a prison (part of the filming studio?), complete with a wardens office. After opening up a bookcase they discover a secret tunnel with a minecart system. The minecarts take them along a track until they fall off a waterfall because it hadn't finished being built. They discover a long ravine filled with ores that they set about mining up. They manage to gather a lot of minerals before they decide to fly out and head back to the compound. As they reach the compound Sips lands on some dirt and dies. He respawns at Honeydew Inc. and gets his Swift Wolf's Rending Gale ring that was made for him while working with the other guys. He flies back and gives Sjin his jetpack. They charge their mining lasers and nano armour then decide what they should take back to the secret base. They also discover that the Tower of Power is losing more power than it's gaining. The next episode starts with them once again back at the secret base. They decide to use hydro-power and a small geo-thermal system as a way to get power without giving away their location. After this they return to the compound and begin work on the Dirt Factory, which they build out of bricks. After finishing the outside of the Dirt Factory, Sips declares that he'll make a computer to store their to-do-list but gets distracted by other things. Sjin builds a large building (that looks sort of like a school house) to store their blaze-rod-machine thing and claims that with this blaze-rod-machine-thing they could use blaze rods as a way to gain infinite diamonds. Voltz Sips and Sjin were told by their intel that a nuclear war was in the distance. On hearing this Sips and Sjin found an area on the Voltz server (mistaken by Sjin to be America) on which they would produce missiles. Sips Co. Parachute Delivery Unit, run by Nick 'The Cage' Cage, provided Sips and Sjin with many materials and a concrete bunker which served as their base. Sjin decided that they should test the explosives from SipsCo. Unwittedly Sips let of a red matter explosive which set off a wormhole, killing the duo, and posing a threat to the server. The incident was later solved by letting off 2 Antimatter explosives which sent the wormhole moving away from the populated area of the server. Ridgedog and Duncan went to work on making the area normal again using rejuvenation missiles. The rejuvenation missiles were designed to make everything that it touched the same as before it was touched by any players on Voltz. Because of that it wiped out SipsCo's bunker. Sips and Sjin found some of their old supplies and tried to blow up dong hill but failed. Their new base is located down the patch of destruction under ground caused by the red matter explosive and is called Camp Hercules. YogCraft Sips and Sjin return to the Sips Co. Compound for what becomes a three part special, in which they discover that all of their pipes were turned to sand in the server switch over from Tekkit to Yogcraft (FTB). Along with their pipes, Sips Co. lost nearly all of their diamonds (two full condensors) and a large portion of blaze rods (two full condensors); however, this seemed to not cause too much of a problem as they didn't need to make much out of diamond. The infamous duo began working on the compound to rebuild all of the broken parts to get it back to full working order. Sips and Sjin begin by digging under the dirt factory to remove all the bricks they put there so they could build their quarry. In Kim's The Apprentice series, Sjin was temporarily fired for working too much on his farm and not looking after the Sips Co. compound. After this Kim was hired to work for Sips Co. but was found to be not much of use. Sips decided to give Kim the job of using TNT to demolish some building in the Sips Co. compound but she failed in that job. Sips them manually blew up the TNT killing Kim and quickly escaping. Sjin was then rehired and they abandoned the Sips Co. compound for good. Sips and Sjin return to Yogcraft on a new server, because they didn't feel like repairing the old compound so they decide to just start from scratch. They then proceeded to gather supplies and later begin to build a small base in the sky above a forest. Sipsco Space Program Sips and Sjin begin the Sipsco Space Program so they can fly to the moon. Moments after spawning the duo find one of Simon, Duncan, and Lewis' bases and Sjin learns that he can't break any of the blocks. Sips then decides to build their base on a near by hill, where he decides to build a shack that the others would never bother to destroy. They later began to mine during the night and end up being attacked by mobs, which ends up killing Sjin and Sips. Later in the series J.A.F.F.A beats them to the moon and Sips is replaced by a mysterious clone, Zips. Sjin mistakes Zips for the actual Sips until he receives a distress call from Sips, who is currently on mars. Zips subsequently blows up Sips Co.'s space program base and leaves Sjin to restart from scratch. Through Sjintech, Sjin begins an emergency rescue and negotiates with J.A.F.F.A for a rocket to Mars. After Simon, Duncan and Lewis obtain the co-ordinates, they return to the Witch-Infested Jaffa Factory, and see the Sipsco compound off in the distance. The top of the skyscraper has fallen over, and is resting on its side. DirtQuest - Yogscast Complete DirtQuest is Sips, Lewis, and Turpster's series on the Yogscast Complete server. They plan to make a new dirt factory, just like they did so many times before. They bought a deed to a mud biome from Hat Films, which nobody else wanted, probably because they are completely surrounded by mud. So far, they have built the ground floor of the new dirt factory, as well as the Trumpet Machine (A automatic brick-making machine), a sorting system and a mud brick floor for the compound. Recently in the series, Sipsco was purchased by a Japanese company and renamed Sipsco to "Fuku Shitu." Non-Canon Events During the Christmas 2012 Livestreams, Sips and Sjin took over for a day, accompanied by Duncan and Sparkles, and played on the Yogscast Tekkit server. They built a large 'S' sign on the side of one of their buildings, which was coloured blue, orange and white, to symbolize Sips and Sjin's spacesuits. Sips, Sjin, Duncan and Sparkles* decided that when the donations reached £133,700, they would destroy Rythian's castle using the nuke placed underneath it by Duncan. Not surprisingly, Rythian didn't want Sips and Sjin to blow up his base, so he disabled the nuke, even though Ridgedog promised to load the server backup file afterwards, which would reset the destruction. To honour the fans that donated, Sips and Sjin decided to blow up the Sips Co. compound, followed by Castle Duncan. Sips Co. was meant to be destroyed, but because of the anti-nuke measures on the server, they couldn't destroy it, but they managed to blow up Castle Duncan and Rythian's base. Employees *President/CEO, Founder, Co-owner and Janitor - Sips, Zips (Clone who secretly replaced Sips) *Head Scientist, Architect and Co-owner, Former True CEO (Via The Big Head ) - *Sjin (fired, re-hired, then fired again) *Employee, Worker and Rookie - Turpster *Customer Service Representative(s) - Problem Solver 3000 (originally called the playstation 3000) *Guard - Gary the Creeper *Secret Base Guard/Possible Contract Killer - Problem Solver 6969_xxxx_SephirothGoku *Head of Sipsco Dropoff Packages (Yogcraft, Tekkit and Voltz), Lawyer - Nick 'The Cage' Cage * Supervisor, Advisor and Head Scientist- Lewis * The Uknown (Xbox 360 branch owners) Possible Employee(s) *Nether Guide - MintyMinute Former Employee(s) *Master Wizard, Known Golomancer - Rythian (Left to plan revenge on Sjin and Duncan) *Pool Boy - Nilesy (deceased, presumed respawned deep underground under his house) *Customer Service Representative(s) - Guy the Sheep (found imprisoned, but rescued; may be rehired soon, later reimprisoned in YogLabs) *Dirt Collector - Dirt Master 3000 (Deceased) *Secretary(s) - Bob, Fred and Steve the snow Golems (Fired) *Pet - Aloysius the Cow (Deceased) *Pet - Hugo the Dog merged with Sips *Pet - Igo the Dog merged with Sjin Rival Companies Frenemies *Honeydew Inc. (Sips was told to work there by the Giant Head, and Sjin joined them. They also formed an alliance against Rythian) *Lombucket Industries (due to friendly relations with Duncan) *Duncan's Lab - (Employee of Honeydew Inc.) * Sjin's Farm Friends *Sjin's Independent Trading - Presumably absorbed by Sips Co *The Captive Creeper - Due to Minty Minute being helpful in the finding of blaze rods. Possible allies *InTheLittleCorp (due to Toby stealing TNT from Honeydew Inc.) Enemies *Shakespeare in Jurassic Park *Nilesy's Best And Greatest (Due to being Sips Co's pool rival as stated by Sips and Sjin) * New Camelot (Since of bad relations with Kim) * Magic Police (For blowing up a Sips Co dirt platform) Products and Services *The highest quality dirt *Alternate forms of energy *Weapons manufacturing *New forms of mining *Decking *Satellite Imaging (Called Sjintech - used to find the Voltz Island) * Moon Dirt * Cocaine Locations *Camelot (under Mootopia) *S.M.R.T Corp (Branch, destroyed in Sjin and Duncan's War) *Sjips Co. Work Shed (Decoy) *Sips Co. Mining Turtle Tower *Sjips Co. Headquarters *Stacey Island (Destroyed) *Sjips Co. Volcano (Mentioned) *Sjips Co. Unlimited Lava Facility (Nether Portion)(Erased In Update) *Sjips Co. Secret Missle Silo, Voltz Division (Erased in Rejuvination Missile strike) *Camp Hercules (Badly damaged) *Sjips Co. Secret Base * Slime Central (Destroyed) Locations within the Sjips Co. Compound *Sips and Sjin's house "Megaman Two" (Destroyed in Sjins' "Controlled Explosion") *Sjips Co. Sorting Facility. *Sjips Co. Geothermal Facility (Currently Defunct, Possibly Permanent if Hydro Facility is successful. Blown up after falling into disrepair. Final resting place of Sips and Sjin's short term apprentice, Kim.) *Sjips Co. Corp pool *Sjips Co. Tower Of Power *Sjips Co. Quarry (Discontinued) *Sjips Co. Interview Chamber (Blown up after falling to disrepair) *Sjips Co. Redpower Dojo *Sips Co. Dirt Factory (Under Construction) *Sjips Co. Thermopile Farm *Sjips Co. Underground Diamond Manufacturing/Nuclear Reactor Chamber (Planned)(Diamond Facility Relocated) *Sjips Co. Blaze Machine. *Sjips Co. Tower (Exterior Only) *Sjips Co. Hydro Facility *Sjips Co. Teleport Chamber (Not Suitable For Use) *Sjips Co. Parking Lot (Planned, Gate Completed) *Sjips Co. Harbor (Planned) Locations not on Sjips Co. Compound *Sjips Co. Secret Base *Sjips Co. Underground Door To Narnia *Lake Titicaca (Christmas Livestream) *Sjips Co. Power Relay Station (Under Construction) *Dirt Co. Xbox Branch (Run By Unknown) * Trivia *Fort Crappington does not count as part of Sjips Co. *S.M.R.T Corp was a branch of Sjips Co ran by Sjin in Tekkit. *Sjips Co. also has a filmmaking branch known as Sips Co. Independent Movies, responsible for the films Two Men and a Babby, Driving Miss Daisy, and Space Jam. They are currently working on Passion of the Christ 3: Passion Levels Critical, due to be realeased in Summer 2525. *The company motto is "Big money, big women, big fun." *Sjips Co. Doesn't believe in "Sorcery", meaning their high-quality dirt can't be replicated with a condenser even though it would help them meet their quota of 30,000 dirt. *It is against company policy to conduct industrial espionage (unless it benefits Sjips Co). *It is against company policy to plant trees. *Sips was angered at the use of dirt on the statue of Sjin, stating it's against protocol. *The fact that Sjips Co. Doesn't believe in "Sorcery" may not apply later on, as Sjips Co. recruits Rythian as their Scientist/Wizard and creates their own energy condenser. Alternatively, this was just because Sips was looking for an excuse to fire Lewis. *Sjips Co. is currently the biggest company in the series, boasting three different bases. *Sjips Co. only has two human employees at this time, and the rest are animals. Sips mentions that the last Christmas party only had him there, possibly because he only employs animals. *Sjin has been working for Sips Co. for at least 20 years. *In Tekkit Part 31, Sips stated to Honeydew Inc. that their overwhelming funds proceed from the 'Sjips Co. Volcano' *At the Sjips Co. headquarters entrance, there's a sign with the slogan 'For all your dirty needs'. *It seems that Sjips Co. has very careful protocols about how their premium quality dirt is used, but they don't apply so long as a lot of money is paid for the dirt. *Sjips Co. offers free samples of premium dirt to customers who are unsure about making a purchase. *Sjips Co. ships dirt measured in Metric Shit-tons. *The real CEO revealed in episode 52 of the BlueXephos Tekkit channel, is actually a giant Head. Sips went on to call him Boss. Simon exploited this fact to have Sips help Honeydew Inc. complete their projects. *Sjin has accused Lewis of sabotaging their facility, saying that he found a Starfleet Comms Badge in the bathroom. *Sjips Co. currently has two commercials available on Sips' channel; "The Official Sipsco Dirt Commercial" and the "Sipsco Christmas Dirt Sale" *Sjips Co. are revealed to own Aircraft in Lemonade as they used a Bomber to destroy Duncan's Outhouse. It is crewed by three people, Nilesy pilots the Bomber, Sjin runs Bomb Launching whilst Sips opens the Bomb doors. It can be presumed the same Aircraft was used to drop supplies on the Voltz island when Sips and Sjin went to investigate.. It's unknown who replaced Nilesy as Pilot following his Murder. *Sips's grandma is the real CEO of Sjips Co. *Sjips Co is building a missle facility on what has been named "America," less then a few chunks from Lewis and Duncan's own missle bunker. Gallery 857749_10151332425226137_1866363905_o.jpg|The SipsCo. Pool Boy certificates that were sent to the five biggest donators from Sips and Sjin's livestream. tumblr_mrxdniGRnY1qauf19o1_500.jpg|Sips Co. dirt 558970_503435269715761_209153429_n.png Fukushito.png|Fuku Shitu, the name of SipsCo after it got bought by a Japanese company in DirtQuest. Video